Tell them how much you care
by Asryel
Summary: a series of drabbles with various KH pairings


********

The sun sinks slowly, bathing the whole castle in vibrant colours - the sun's last farewell in the face of ever looming darkness. One member of the castle however, did not see this beautiful display. He was locked away in a dank lab. Underground. The only light that of a flickering bulb above a table illuminating the hunched form of a scientist hard at work. The light splutters and goes out, leaving only the muted glow of the sickly green chemicals to light the lab. A small gasp of shock escapes his lips as something brushes past his leg and underneath his lab coat. "Who's there? What do you think you're doing in my lab…?" Suddenly a voice whispers in his ear, accompanied by the soft scent of roses.

"…Me?" Marluxia laughs. "Why, I'm here to show you what you're missing out on…" Vexen goes to turn around only to find himself pinned by vines, curling their way up his body. Ripping his clothes and holding him in place, one gently stroking his entrance. Marluxia licks his leg, a soft purr escaping his throat. "This time I'm making you MINE"

********

********

Smirking, he adds one final drop to the bubbling concoction. Vexen swirls the beaker, it shifts from a sickly green to a luminescent purple. He pours it onto a small potplant beside the bench and watches as it quivers. Perfect.

Outside in the garden, blissfully unaware of the great danger Marluxia tends his garden. A smile of contentment on his lips as the many plants wave gently, thought there is no breeze, their soft leaves caressing his skin. A dark shadow flits past unheeded, the light smell of lilies following as a concoction is added to each plant, their movements taking on a new sinister nature. Feeling the change, Marluxia steps, muttering aloud to himself. "…Wha-"Just as the plants snap into action, their tendrils snagging Marluxia where he stands, creeping obscenely beneath his clothes and shredding them as he struggles, freezing as a figure steps out from the shadows. "Hello Marluxia" One of the tendrils wraps around his member.

"As Axel says…payback's a _bitch_" Vexen smiles.

********

********

Demyx walks along the corridor, humming a soft tune as he heads back to his room, only to be grabbed from behind and whisked away through a dark portal. His muted gasps echoing in the empty hall. "W-who is it…? Let….let me go!!" A deep chuckle sounds in his ear as several hands slip under his cloak. The slim figure behind him whispers a soft, almost gentle tune into his ear. "Oohh…Don't tell me you've forgotten what day it is!" A softer, sweeter voice chimes in as small hands work at the ties of Demyx's pants, purring as open mouthed kisses are placed on his chest. "Yes Demyx…don't tell me you've forgotten about us already…" A sharp bite to a nipple has Demyx whimpering and arching into the touch as the two voices, liquid silk and dark velvet whisper against his flesh as the last articles of clothing fall to the floor. "…After all number nine…it's OUR day…why don't we help you remember…"

********

********

The never ending darkness swirled around his form, embracing him. Shivering lightly, he tugs futilely at the bonds that encase his wrists. Whimpering softly, he tries once again to summon the keyblade – hell anything to help him get free….anything to be gone when HE comes. Tendrils of darkness caress his naked flesh, touching like an affectionate lover, sending shivers of dread down his spine…it always feels like this just before HE comes. His struggles increase, a babbling chant escaping his blood stained lips. "Oh please oh please, oh please…" Sticky trails drip slugglishly down his arms as the skin is shredded open by the unforgiving restraints. A soft sound in the corner of the room signals the arrival and suddenly he freezes, breath dying in his throat. His lips desperately mouthing 'please' when a dark voice whispers in his ear. "Missed me that much did you?" Followed by a deep chuckle and then blinding agonizing ecstacy. A growled 'mine'…A gasp…and a soft cry "O-oh yours! Riku…yours…"

********

********

Good night little pretender….don't forget to turn out the light…

********

********

How can you tell someone how you feel…when you're not supposed to feel at all? How do you explain the painful thump of your chest when you see them smile…Or the heady delight that intoxicates your senses when that smile is directed at you?

...How do you tell someone they're your world, your very reason for existing…when to all intents and purposes…you shouldn't exist at all...?

Demyx sighs, moodily staring out the window at the pouring rain, watching rivulets running down the window, a balm to his confused soul. Knocking his head against the cool glass he shuts his eyes, trying to block out the whirl of emotions. Jumping a foot into the air when a hands lands softly on his shoulder. That voice he longs for and dreads speaking close to his ear, tone tinged with worry. "…Are you okay Dem?" Shivering lightly at the soft gust of warm air from those perfect lips, he gasps. Blood quickening in his veins as a question spills from his lips. "Axel…do you believe we can love?" Axel's eyes widen, hope blooming in the emerald depths.

********

********

Shuddering, his eyes slip shut as he gives his imagination free reign. Those skillful fingers stroking his aching cock are no longer his own work roughened ones, but softer slimmer ones. Those brilliant green eyes are half lidded, smoldering with a passion as those fingers bring him crashing over the edge into bliss. Shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, Marluxia sighs opening his eyes reluctantly and facing reality. Absently licking the cooling cum off his fingers and wishing fervently he was tasting someone elses, he stands fluidly, grimacing at the sticky sweaty mess drying on his body as he moves towards the shower grumbling "Hurry up and get a clue already, _Vexen_" The jungle like interior of his room sways, gentle tendrils reaching out to caress their master as if sensing his distress. Smiling softly, Marluxia tenderly strokes the vines, oblivious to the hungry eyes raking over his cum splattered body, a soft voice murmuring as Vexen ports out. "A clue? I think I will get more, don't you…?"

********

********

The dimly lit hallway smells faintly of mildew and despair, the eerie silence shattered by the sound of shoes slapping against the wet concrete and gasping breaths reverberating off the dripping, slimy walls. A cloaked figure stumbles around the corner, desperately fleeing some unseen pursuer. His hands clutched to a gaping bloody wound on one side, a trail of sticky crimson splashes a blazing line for all to follow…

Crashing against the wall the figure gasps for breath, listening intently for any sound of pursuit. After an age of silence he relaxes against the wall breathing a sigh of relief before doubling over hacking with a series of bone rattling coughs. A spray of red spittle trickling down his chin as he wheezes, desperately trying to catch his breath. Straightening he freezes as he is pulled back sharply to a warm chest, a dark voice whispering in his ear as he whimpers in pain and fear. "You didn't think you could escape _me_…did you…Riku?"

********

********

The flesh shall perish, but the soul endures…Some souls are irrevocably intertwined within each others destiny. For good or for ill…they call to each other, a siren song in the empty night…Two halves destined to meet…to finally be complete. There is no stronger connection than that…of the soul.

********


End file.
